


The Trojan War Cycle

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Helasson [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Troy (2004)
Genre: Cassandra's Curse, F/M, M/M, Oracle Apollo, Oracle Cassandra, Philanderer Apollo, Reincarnation, Seer Apollo, Seer Cassandra, Sex Addict Apollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: ...or the Period of History Jormungandr would prefer to pretend never happened, and that Taika still finds hilarious centuries later.Technically Standalone :)





	1. In the Beginning

Cassandra stood on the battlements, hate building in her heart for the Greek harlot her brother so adored. Hector laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, “How bad will it be Sister?”

“Even the gods are refusing to choose a side.” She turned her head, meeting her brother’s gaze with the strange green hue of her own eyes, “Paris is a fool.” And in a whisper, she continued, staring out over the harbour, “And I’m not the only one of the Forsaken anymore.”

“What are you saying?”

She shook her head gently, “Beware of the man blessed of the gods.” She gave him a sorrowful look, “Death comes for all those born of mortal flesh, Hector. Remember that, and be careful.”

* * *

Agamemnon stood at his brother’s side, staring at the lean form of the warrior son of the Myrmiddion King. The young man was so pale that he resembled nothing so much as he did the sea his mother was said to have been born from. His white-blonde hair held the exact shade of the crest of the waves, and his eyes were the blue-green of the sea at rest. Only his skin showed the truth of his Greek blonde, sharing the golden shade of their Peoples, though in his case it brought the sand of the water’s edge to mind rather than any mortal hue. An amused smirk played at the youth’s mouth, “Tell me now, why are the Kings of Sparta and of Mycenae at the shores of my father’s lands?”

Agamemnon froze, unsure how the youth already knew who it was he stood before, but his brother barged on in, “The Trojan _fool_ stole my wife!”

Achilles arched a brow, the smirk broadening, “And that concerns me how?” He cocked his head turning his gaze to the horizon, before he turned back to them with a more sombre gaze, “I hold no love for your whore of a wife Menelaus, but if you drag the pride of Greece to Troy… only her crippled sons will return.” A pained smile pulled at his lips, “The gods are playing both sides of this conflict… and the favour of the gods is never something mortals survive.” Agamemnon laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder to restrain him as the youth continued, “So, I ask you… are you sure of the path you seek to follow? Thanatos stalks the plains of Troy, and while Poseidon and Athena may stand at your backs for the moment, Aphrodite stands with Troy… and the elder they are, the more deadly and devious they are.”

Agamemnon gave the disconcerting youth an assessing look, still not seeing what it was about him that caused the rumours of his own mark of the gods’ favour, but being more cautious now he had more of an idea of the man before him, “If we fail to pursue her we risk destabilising our lands. My brother cares for his wife, but even if he did not, we have no choice but to follow this path.”

Achilles sighed, turning to the golden-haired youth perched on a rock nearby, “Agapiménos, get the men ready. We sail at dawn.” He turned back to the other two as his companion disappeared in the direction of the city, “On your heads be it.” He turned and strode towards the area of the harbour dedicated to his vessels, restrained fury visible in every movement of his body.

* * *

The young boy sat curled in his mother’s arms, watching through too intelligent eyes as his father prepared for war. His mother’s voice echoed from above him, “Be careful Odysseus, or you may find yourself replaced when you return.”

“Gods forbid.” Came the amused reply, as his father pressed his lips to his forehead. “Be safe my son, and protect your mother. Wide-eyed, the boy could only nod as his father bounded aboard the ship, headed to rendezvous with the other Greek Kings on the Trojan Plains.


	2. As the Cards Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...or Cassandra knows exactly what's in store, and her father is ignoring her... as per usual. At least her Ex is onside?

“Darkness fills the plains of Troy. The might of Greece will fall in blood and death. The Age of Heroes comes to an end, with the fall of the golden child blessed and cursed by the touch of death.” Cassandra’s head lolled back on her shoulders as she knelt before the altar of Apollo. “The fall of Troy will come from the City’s heart. The fall of the golden child will appear twice, and the first will damn us to a path of death…” She took in a ragged breath, her father watching in bemusement as the words spilled uncontrolled from her lips, “…the second will come at the hands of the fickle son of the ruined king. The Torch has been set within the walls of the city and as the walls fall, the Torch will return from whence it came, Death in its wake, and Death in its fate. The mad daughter and the golden son will lie in its dust, but the son of the wily man will snuff its light.”

“Finished, Cassandra?” The old king finally spoke up as his daughter relaxed from her fit.

She tensed, turning to face him. Her brilliant green eyes alight in her face, “I would commune with the gods now, Father.”

“You know as well as I do that Troy has never been defeated Cassandra. There is no need for your fear-mongering.”

“Everything falls in time, Father. As did the Titans, so too will Troy.” Her eyes grew cold, even as she looked at him, seemingly seeing beyond him, “Paris has damned us all. I can only pray that my brother at least can escape his fate.” With that, she turned back to the altar, her eyes slipping shut as she heard her father retreat from the temple. _‘Idiot.’_

A warm hand suddenly rested on her back, “Your father’s a fool.”

Cassandra froze, a tenseness taking over her form, “What do _you_ want?”

“Hmm…” Apollo sunk down to sit at her side, “It’s a rather gaudy temple this one, don’t you agree?” She shot him a filthy look, and he rolled his eyes, before continuing, “Fine. As you’ve apparently already Seen, the most irritating of your siblings is one his way. Apparently he’s agreed to support Hera and Thee’s side of the argument.”

Cassandra snorted, “Right. Argument. I’ve known reigns to last less time than this fucking war is going to take.”

“You could always take me up on my offer…”

She shot him a wry smile, “Sorry, Iliachtída Mou, but I’m rather fond of commitment in relationships.” She ran a hand through the close-cropped golden hair of the immortal youth, “We had our fun, but you know as well as I that you’d never be satisfied with only me.”

Apollo pouted, and sprawled on the ground, his head resting in her lap, “Promise you’ll stay safe?”

“Safe as I can.” She sighed, “I either die with Troy, or I live for a time as the concubine of the Bitch’s husband’s brother.”

Apollo flinched, “Ah. I didn’t See that one.”

“Not surprised. You’ve always been more apt to seeing the good in things… I’ve always been slanted to the darker side of the Sight.” She ran her hand through the warm hair, his head still in her lap, “Why did those three have to argue over their looks _again_.”

“No fucking clue.” Apollo rolled over, midnight eyes meeting her dark emerald, “I’m with you, To Manteío Mou.” He grimaced, “We may have Seen the end, but that doesn’t mean we can’t shift some of it.”

Cassandra smiled softly at him, “You’re so very young still.” Her eyes went distant, “At best, we can save some of the commoners. My family in this life are damned no matter what we do. Achilles will fall to Paris’ idiocy… though Telemachus might survive the shitstorm to come.” She snorted, a savage smile twisting her face as she continued, “At least I know both the idiots will eventually pay for what they’ve caused.”

Apollo snorted, “You do realise one of those idiots is my sister?”

Cassandra arched a brow at him, “If blood relation were enough to gain your loyalty, half of bloody Greece would be under your protection the way your father gets around.”

“Fair point.” He beamed at her, “On the bright side, my twin has agreed to aid us.”

“Brilliant.” At his puzzled look, she continued, “You do remember she knows me only as a mortal that refused you?”

“Ah.”

“Exactly. Should be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what the f*%@ I'm doing with this one.
> 
> GOOGLE TRANSLATE: from Greek  
> iliachtída mou - my sunshine  
> to manteío mou - my oracle
> 
> Yes, I'm aware that Cassandra refused Apollo in the myth, which is why no-one believed her prophecies, but I feel like her being disregarded due to being female is just as likely. Since, despite the Greek Gods having the maturity of teenagers when it comes to refusal in terms of sex etc., the fact that Aphrodite was able to just give Helen to Paris, to me implies that women's opinions are worth zilch. Also, why would Apollo support Troy (even if he's the Patron God) if he's pissed with one of the princesses?

**Author's Note:**

> GOOGLE TRANSLATE:
> 
> agapiménos - Beloved one


End file.
